A Change of Heart
by Codywolf
Summary: Commander Cody is injured in an ambush and sent to the med center to recover. As he lies there, he makes some important choices that may alter the fate of the galaxy.
1. Takin' Up Time

Okay, so here's a little fanfic while I work on my sequel. It takes place after another fanfic a friend and I wrote together. In that, Cody gets thrown into a wall after a bomb explodes and nearly kills him. He's saved by Obi-wan and begins to realize how important friends are. Cody is in the Med Center a couple weeks after the incident and Rex is filling him in on a mission he's going on. Cody, so drugged up, kind've drifts off and thinks about some info he's just received from the Chancellor. I don't think it's that well written, I was still coming into my prime, so don't be afraid if it's bad.

Read and enjoy!


	2. Order 45

Cody stared at the ceiling. All he could think about was how stupid this was, which was amazing enough since the pain relievers they gave him made him very drowsy. He was having tons of trouble focusing on what Rex was saying to him.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow, so is there anything I need to know about your squad?" Rex looked a little concerned. Oh no, he had spaced out for too long.

"No, their all good. What would you expect from those boys when they were trained by me?" he really tried to smile, really did, but it didn't even make it out of his drugged up mind. "Sorry, Rex, all these drugs their pumping in me isn't helping my focus or anything else."

"Don't worry about it, I'll just go," Rex began to stand up.

"No, no I had something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Better hurry, I have to get back to HQ."

"That's just it, Rex, we're so focused on the now and the war, but what about afterwards?"

"Ok, no more independent thinking, or drugs, for you," Rex chuckled.

"I'm serious Rex. I just got info on a new order today and have been thinking for awhile. What are we going to do after this is all over?"

"I don't know, probably whatever the chancellor tells me to do."

"Can we even trust what he tells us? Have you seen this new order?"

"We do what we're told," Rex tried to look as confident as he sounded, but only made it half way. He sighed, and then looked pleadingly at Cody. "I wouldn't have thought about except, well," looks pointedly at Cody, "because of what the Jedi did for you. I mean, the droids are already complaining about you and it's only been, what, a couple days in here. Think what four weeks would have done."

"Well, I have been thinking of something," Cody brightens and smiles, making it all the way.

"What?" Rex leaned in closer, quickly looking at the door.

"Ok, here's what we have to do," Cody pulled out a data pad.

At the battle of Utapau.

"Execute order 66," the hologram spoke coldly.

"Yes, sir," Cody shut down the holocron and looked at the men balanced on the long-range blasters. "You heard him boys, execute order 66."

"Yes, sir," one of the clones said and spoke into his commlink. "Execute order 45."

Cody smiled, "Down with the emperor, boys, down with the emperor."

His men laughed with him and continued firing at the Separatists as he walked away, rubbing his legs before hopping on a varactyl in pursuit of General Kenobi. Even a Jedi Master couldn't take on all of the droids.

A couple weeks later after the defeat of Palpatine.

"Cody, wait." Cody stopped with his hand on the door to the medical bay, about to enter for his last treatment. He turned, running towards him was Master Skywalker followed by Master Kenobi and Rex. He smiled and felt him wishing he knew what was going to happen to him. Images popped into his mind of every person who had effected him the past couple years. He would miss them all, especially Ahsoka and the way she could make Skywalker squirm.

He sighed and took his hand off the door, he was a little early. "Hey."

"You didn't say sir," Skywalker stopped in his tracks, just a few feet away. "We just go the Senate's decision."

Cody's stomach dropped. This was it, he knew it. The info he had received had all pointed to the clones being put in deep freeze, which was not fun, he knew, but sometimes you had no choice but to obey the majority.

"It's not what you think, commander," Kenobi stopped right next to Skywalker, while Rex came to stand next to him. "They have assigned each squad to a planet and a few to certain members of order 45." He smiled knowingly.

Cody looked at Rex, "Where are we assigned, Tatooine and Dantooine?"

Rex laughed, "No, we were assigned to some big-headed Jedi who constantly need their butts saved."

Skywalker looked really mad was about to say something when Kenobi put a hand on his shoulder and laughed, "That may be true, but if I remember, we saved yours plenty of times, too."

Cody smiled, "Thanks for the good news, now it would make it even better if you said I didn't need to go in there." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder

Rex laughed again, "Sorry, bud, but you have to do this last one. " He turned Cody around and shoved him through the door Skywalker had opened with the force.

Cody turned and glared at Skywalker before the doors closed.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate how Jedi are always there at just the right or wrong moment?"


End file.
